


the ravell'd sleeve of care

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Dorian le Chat [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Aziraphale rentre à la maison et tombe sur une vue surprenante.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Dorian le Chat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697422
Kudos: 3





	the ravell'd sleeve of care

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the ravell'd sleeve of care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061184) by [queerli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerli/pseuds/queerli). 



> NDA :  
> Attention : mentions de couteaux mais pas de violence ou quoi que ce soit.  
> Ce texte suit ma précédente fiction "Catlike" et prend place avant "Cold Comforts".  
> J'ai élaboré ce rapide ficlet pour atteindre mon objectif de NaNoWriMo. Je suis maintenant à 10k mots ! Ca n'est pas beaucoup par rapport à certains auteurs jusqu'ici mais c'est un bon début. :D
> 
> NDT :  
> Le NaNo est au mois de Novembre et c'est un event d'écriture (je crois que c'est 50k en un mois) où les auteurs se soutiennent pour garder l'envie, la motivation d'écrire. Ce peut-être de la fiction, des fanfictions. Beaucoup utiliser le NaNo pour commencer à écrire un livre. Mais ça ne se fait pas comme ça. Une bonne partie d'entre eux passe l'année à réfléchir (ou quelques mois) à ce qu'ils vont écrire.

« Rampa ! appela Aziraphale, poussant la porte de la librairie pour l'ouvrir avec un tintement de cloche. Il souleva les sacs en papier dans ses bras et les déposa sur la table la plus proche.

– Mon cher, il y a une nouvelle boulangerie qui vient à peine d'ouvrir à même pas deux rues d'ici, dit-il, gaiement, accrochant son manteau et son écharpe. Elle est tenue par un adorable jeune couple qui vient juste de déménager du Sussex pour venir ici – si tu veux bien le croire – bien qu'ils disent qu'ils s'adaptent merveilleusement bien à la vie en ville. J'ai demandé–

Aziraphale s'arrêta net et regarda autour de lui. Rampa ne l'avait pas accueilli. Il n'était même pas du tout dans la pièce. Seulement quelques heures plus tôt, il était assis sur le comptoir de devant jouant à un jeu d'une quelconque sorte sur son portable, s'arrêtant seulement pour donner à Aziraphale un baiser d'au revoir avant qu'il ne parte. Maintenant, la seule preuve que Rampa ait seulement été ici était sa tasse de chocolat sur le bureau, maintenant froid et épais¹.

– Rampa ? appela Aziraphale, encore, avec une légère méfiance. Il sonda la zone pour y chercher une trace surnaturelle et ne trouva rien sortant de l'ordinaire mais il ne se permit pas, néanmoins, de se relaxer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Dorian n'était pas non plus venu à la porte d'entrée pour l'accueillir. Rampa s'adaptait encore à la présence du chat mais il n'aurait certainement pas laissé Dorian s'échapper ou se coincer quelque part dans le magasin. Aziraphale regarda le couloir qui menait à la cuisine et à l'arrière-boutique. Dans le pire des cas, il avait un couteau à sandwich dentelé et méchamment tranchant dans l'égouttoir à vaisselle². Ou plus difficilement, une épée de feu mais ça irait pour ses raisons.

Il longea le couloir en direction de la cuisine mais un mouvement venant de l'arrière-boutique redirigea son attention. Une forme apparue comme blottie sur le canapé et Aziraphale découvrit rapidement, à son soulagement, que c'était seulement Rampa, roupillant profondément sous une couverture tricotée, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles : cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu Aziraphale revenir.

Rampa n'était cependant pas seul sur le canapé, Dorian releva sa tête et jeta un œil curieux tandis qu'Aziraphale approchait. Il ne bougea autrement pas de sa position sur le ventre de Rampa. Aziraphale rit doucement et ébouriffa les oreilles de Dorian, attentif à ne pas réveiller le démon.

– Tu le gardes au chaud, n'est-ce pas ?

Dorian se dégagea d'Aziraphale et s'étendit même plus sur le torse de Rampa comme pour dire : _oui, et je prends mon travail très au sérieux, veuillez cesser de m'interrompre_.

– Et tu "ne tolères que la bête", en effet.

Aziraphale secoua affectueusement la tête et sortit son téléphone. Rampa lui avait appris comment prendre des photos peu après l'Apocalypse-qui-n'en-est-pas-une et Aziraphale utilisa cet atout à bon escient durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

(Plus tard, Rampa ferait les gros yeux quand Aziraphale lui montrerait, marmonnant à propos de poils de chat sur tout son pantalon et de pattes s'enfonçant dans ses côtes. Malgré ces complaintes, Aziraphale, avec un sourire complice, ne manqua pas de remarquer que Rampa avait un tout nouveau fond d'écran de verrouillage sur son téléphone le matin suivant.)

* * *

Note de traduction :

¹ initialement "congealed" : j'ai préféré épais, parce que congelé, figé, croûté ne se prêtaient pas bien ici.

² Initialement "drying rack" : une grille ou la vaisselle sèche je ne voyais rien d'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> NDA :  
> Merci d'avoir lu ! Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés. <3  
> Mon tumblr est : @ethereal-not-occult ; où je poste à propos de Good Omens.
> 
> NDT :  
> Les remarques sur la langue, la traductions sont toujours les bienvenues. J'accepte volontiers de débattre sur la traduction de telle ou telle chose. :)


End file.
